


The Other Side Of The Door

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz get into a fight. It is short lived. They definitely make up. (Also there's kissing.) (I'm bad at summaries.)</p>
<p>Oh, there's a lot of cursing in this. Not magical cursing. Swear word cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of The Door

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write angst so this is the result of that.  
> Hey, look! It's longer too :)

Simon doesn’t miss his magic _all_ the time. In fact, most of the time he feels free of a burden more so than anything else. But then he wants to go outside - to get some Aero Bars, or walk to the park down the street, or just get some fucking fresh air for a change - and realizes he can’t because Penny isn’t home and Baz is off at University and won’t be back for another week and he can’t go outside without one of them spelling his wings and tail.

Of course he couldn’t think to spell them away permanently _himself_ before he went and gave all his magic up to save the world. He was too busy - you know - saving the fucking world.

So Simon is stuck in his (and Penelope’s) flat, _alone_ , with no chocolate. He’s too busy sulking to hear the door open and his boyfriend walk in, just in time to hear him curse, “ _Crowley_ , I am so fucking _useless_.”

He startles when a voice replies from the doorway, “Snow, you’re a lot of things, but useless is not one of them.”

Normally it would be easy for Simon to listen to Baz, let the words calm him and take him back down to a normal level. But he’s been stuck in this house for two days driving himself mad not being able to do _anything_. Feeling trapped and, yeah, useless.

Simon is too stuck in his own misery to do anything but fight back. Hard. He jumps to his feet and turns to face the boy still standing in the doorway. He feels the heat rising in his body, knows his cheeks and ears are covered in red. He’s seen the same on Baz’s face enough times to know this must be what it feels like.

“And what would you know about it, Basilton? Do you even know what this feels like? Being completely trapped somewhere, unable to leave, completely stuck in your own head, going fucking stir-crazy-out-of-your-fucking-mind? I’m fucking _useless_. I can’t do anything on my own. I need you or Penny to even walk through that door.” Simon can see his words hit Baz; a clear punch to the gut.

“Do you even hear yourself, Snow?” Baz spits back, venom lacing his words. The red from Simon’s face is now mirrored his boyfriend’s. “You’re so fucking selfish. Do you even think before you come up with this shit?”

Instead of waiting for an answer, Baz turns to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Simon sits back down on the couch, still fuming, then realizes he’s too worked up to just sit there. He starts pacing around the flat; he gets a glass of water in the kitchen to help cool himself off, then makes his way into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face - because the glass he drank was definitely not enough, then goes into his bedroom.

The dresser next to his bed is full of Baz’s clothes, so he avoids opening it. Actually, Baz’s clothes are scattered through _all_ of his drawers...and his closet...so he’s probably better off avoiding changing his clothes altogether. Instead he lays down on Baz’s side of the bed, curls himself into a ball, and tries to force down the angry tears threatening to spill over.

Simon must fall asleep at some point because the next time he opens his eyes, the room seems reasonably darker. Suddenly it hits him. _Shit_. _Numpties_.

He doesn’t even think twice, just runs out the front door of the flat and trips over something in the hallway.

“Ouch, Snow. Don’t you look where you’re going?” Baz is sitting against the wall next to the door, looking at Simon, who is now sprawled out on the floor. There’s not a trace of a smile anywhere on Baz’s face which worries him. Normally he would find some humor in Simon tripping over things. Simon really fucked up.

“Baz? I didn’t think- I was just- I-”

Baz stands up as Simon continues to fumble for words. “Let’s just go back inside before someone sees you.”

Simon reaches across his shoulder as if to remind himself of what started this in the first place. He hadn’t even thought twice about it when he was fighting with Baz. He follows his boyfriend back in and leans against the back of the couch.

They both speak at the same time  
“I’m sorry-”  
“I’m sorry-”

Before Baz can continue, Simon cuts in, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I was an asshole. I wasn’t even thinking when I said that. I had no right. I’m so sorry.” He’s having a harder time holding back his tears now. The number of emotions he has dealt with in the past two hours is overwhelming his system.

“It’s okay, Simon.” Baz walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. Simon lets his head drop, but Baz lifts it back up with a finger until their gazes meet. “And I do have something to be sorry for.”

“You don’t, I-”

“Shh.” Baz puts a finger over Simon’s lips. “You are not selfish. You are the most unselfish person I know. You gave up all of your magic to save the world. I never should have said that and I’m sorry I did.”

“I’m such an ass,” Simon whispers.

A few tears slip past Simon’s defenses. Baz wipes them away immediately and pulls Simon’s lips to his. Simon melts into it, letting everything he is feeling seep out of him, letting Baz take it all away. The kiss is slow and deep and full of forgiveness.

Eventually Simon pulls away, remembering something.

“Wait, you’re here. Why are you here?”

“I knew Penelope was gone and I figured you’d be going stir crazy, so I made the trip. I guess I took too long.”

“You stayed.”

“You came outside.”

“I wasn’t thinking about myself. I was thinking about you. How I needed to see you. I didn’t care who saw me.”

Baz leans in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Let me know what you think here or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://magicathstewart.tumblr.com) ❤


End file.
